characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Living Tribunal (Pre-Retcon)
Summary The Living Tribunal is a humanoid cosmic entity who has existed as long as the Multiverse itself. Its function is to safeguard the Multiverse (the total sum of all alternate universes) from an imbalance of mystical forces. It may act to prevent one universe from amassing more power than any of the others, or from upsetting the cosmic balance in some way. The Tribunal may also act to prevent an overwhelming imbalance of good or evil within a universe. The Tribunal manifests itself as a being with three faces, which represent the three sides of the Tribunal's personality. Its front face, through which it usually speaks, represents Equity, the fully hooded face on its right side represents Necessity, and the partially hooded face on its left represents Vengeance. All three voices must agree in a case before the Tribunal can intervene. The Living Tribunal is the Abstract Embodiment of Multiversal Law & Order, and the collective manifestation of all existence, alongside all lesser Abstract Entities. For instance, Eternity and Infinity are part of his Face of Necessity, while Death is within the Face of Vengeance, and Galactus is of the Face of Equity, while the Fourth Face he does not have is The Stranger. This principle continues on all levels of reality, such as that lesser Abstracts, with Master Order being Necessity, Lord Chaos being Vengeance, and the In-Betweener the Equity that separates both, etcetera. During the storyline Time Runs Out, more specifically within the pages of New Avengers issue #30, the entity was slain by The Beyonders alongside the majority of the Marvel Cosmic Pantheon. Later, during Thanos: The Infinity Finale, an alternative version of Adam Warlock replaced the entity, due to orders from The-One-Above-All. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-B, potentially far higher Name: '''The Living Tribunal '''Origin: '''Marvel Comics '''Gender: Inapplicable Age: 'As Old As Time Itself '''Classification: '''Embodiment of Marvel Multiverse 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4,Possibly 10), Regeneration , Non-Corporeal, Abstract, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Duality Manipulation, Cosmic-Force Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Emotion/Empathy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Sealing, Summoning, Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size-Shifting, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience. Holds the powers of nearly all abstract and cosmic entities, as they are all part of his self 'Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (The embodiment of the multiverse and it's abstracts, including Eternity, Death, and Infinity, whom Eternity is the embodiment of all planes of the Marvel Multiverse which has been stated to be infinite numerous times.),potentially far higher''' (Transcends the realm of space and time of the Marvel multiverse, Transcends the realm of Death and Eternity) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(The complete embodiment of the multiverse) '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least High Hyperversal, likely Transcendental Durability: At least High Hyperverse Level, likely Transcendent Level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: '''At least High Hyperversal, likely Transcendental '''Standard Equipment: '''Inapplicable' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omnsicent ' '''Weaknesses: '''All faces must agree in order for an action to take place '''Note:' This is the original Living Tribunal, not the New Living Tribunal General Feats In the first scan of this gallery, there is an elaboration of the fact that the living tribunal exists within every single universe of the marvel multiverse simultaneously alongside the fact that there is a more clear cut understanding to what his job mainly leads to. The second part suggests that the living tribunal is above the concepts of good,evil and mortal and implies that its more for lower level beings Acts as a full representation to all the conceptual ideas,dimensions and objective realities throughout the multiverse Mqb3TzT.jpg Has shown implications that the concept of time is seemingly irrelevant to him. Alongside the fact that he manages the cosmic balance of said concept of the marvel multiverse, seeing as he explains to silver surfer that crisis that is taking place oOpOHzu.jpg jYkbFiA.jpg D96anpJ.jpg The living tribunal is also a master of judgement manipulation, able to judge even some of the most powerful marvel entities and manage to also BFR them into another reality seeing as to which he did the same to pre retcon beyonder. Not only that but he also judged protege another powerful marvel entity. 9wcVdAU.jpg FeQYbfI.jpg Also proves himself to be a potent reality warper, alongside being a keeper of the cosmic balance of the multiverse and having age as old as the beginning of time itself. 6KNJsXz.jpg Category:Marvel Comics Category:Tier 1 Category:Non-Human Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Acausality Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Higher Dimension Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Void Manipulators Category:Nothingness Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Chaos Manipulators Category:Duality Manipulators Category:Cosmic Manipulators Category:Entropy Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Marvel Category:Characters